


serotonin for the soul

by donsdoie



Series: jaedo, psychology and a whole lot of porn [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Smut, doyoung has a potty mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsdoie/pseuds/donsdoie
Summary: A fire ignites within Doyoung, the need to prove everyone wrong. The next thing he knows, he's got three of his fingers up his ass, imagining - wanting - it to be Jaehyun's slender ones instead, and a butt plug ready beside his pillow to keep him just that. Ready.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Series: jaedo, psychology and a whole lot of porn [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649872
Comments: 49
Kudos: 471





	serotonin for the soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earlgreybaek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreybaek/gifts).



> unbeta-d.
> 
> this is set a couple of months after 'pavlovian conditioning' and i know it's not quite the choker sequel i promised but it's still something.
> 
> enjoy, sinners.
> 
> _For Summer who planted the "jaedo fucking on top of a piano" visual in my head._

Everyone thinks Doyoung and Jaehyun have broken up.

Doyoung first hears about it from Donghyuck, who is in a group video call with the rest of the dreamies, when he was on his merry way to the boy and Johnny's room to ask if they want to order tteokbokki with him.

"...I guess? You know what, now that you mention it, Jae hyung hasn't been in Doyoung hyung's room since we got back from the US tour," Donghyuck's voice is loud, echoing throughout the empty hallway. Doyoung halts in his tracks, ears perking up to hear more even though his brain is screaming at him to turn around and just message the 127 group chat if anyone is up for some damn tteokbokki.

"Can we not talk about them like this? It's their relationship and we shouldn't be gossiping over it like jobless people." It's Renjun, bless him. Doyoung can almost picture out the furrow in the boy's brow as he says this.

Cackling, there is no mistaking Chenle's voice, " _Ooh,_ Jeno hyung, you better watch your back because someone's really taking this seriously. Junnie hyung is out for the title of Doyoung hyung's favorite dongsaeng!"

He hears another round of laughter, one that would have warmed Doyoung's heart had he not heard them talk about him and Jaehyun behind their backs. Deciding that he's had enough, Doyoung turns on his heel and is _almost_ out of earshot when he hears Jeno speak up, "Maybe they are just over the honeymoon phase. These things happen especially with couples who have been together for as long as they have. But enough, you guys. Renjun is right. We shouldn't be talking about them like this."

Doyoung trudges back to his room, ordering an extra large serving of tteokbokki, a box of pizza and chicken wings specifically for him, Jeno and Renjun only.

—

He catches wind of the silly assumption again a week later when he walks in the kitchen for breakfast and the cooking ahjumma asks him to call Jaehyun over else there won't be any food left for him, seeing as how Taeil, Jungwoo and Yuta are garfing down everything on the table like they have been kept starving for a month and this is their first meal since then.

Doyoung is just about to pull up his and Jaehyun's conversation on his phone when Yuta says with his mouth still full of rice, "Don't worry, Dons. I got it. Let me just finish this. Woo and I will bring him food to their room."

"What?"

Jungwoo pats his arm, tenderly, much like everything he does. "We don't want to make you two uncomfortable, hyung." His eyes are earnest and somehow that irks Doyoung more than anything.

The statement startles Doyoung and just when he's about to clarify what the fuck they meant by that, his phone lights up with a call.

_My Jaehyunnie._

The whole room stills as everyone, including the cooking ahjumma, stares at the ringing device.

Swiping quickly to pick up the call, Doyoung makes sure his voice is clear and loud enough when he answers.

"Hey, baby."

His sharp eyes sweep around the room, staring everyone down until they all collectively go back to what they were doing.

"Yes, I'm here already. I'll bring you food in a bit. I want to eat breakfast together."

—

The third time it's been brought to his attention, Doyoung is on his bed, lazily scrolling through Twitter, checking the NCT and his name's tags.

Laughing every now and then when he encounters a funny tweet and smiling to himself when he sees the occasional sweet ones, Doyoung is just about to put away his phone when that morning's conversation zooms its way to the forefront of his brain, pulls up and parks right there.

Ah, fuck.

Before he knows it, he is on the 재도 tag and the deeper he gets, the more frustrated he feels because why is everyone overanalyzing every little thing he does with Jaehyun? Or the lack of it, thereof?

So what if they aren't as clingy in public and on official schedules? It's better to be careful than have the media catch wind of their relationship because Jaehyun stares at him a little too fondly or because Doyoung talks about him a little too excessively, right?

Doyoung already knows all this so why is everything not sitting well with him?

—

For the most part, they are right.

The amount of time Doyoung has been spending with Jaehyun has dwindled down to a minimum. They aren't as attached to the hip as they had been back when they started skirting around each other and their feelings (a _mating dance like the animals that you two are_ was what Ten called it in 2017).

And, sure, sex has been on... hiatus for a while now. But it's definitely not because the desire to rip each other's clothes off has disappeared. It's just that their schedules prevent them from having enough opportunities to really get things done. And they are so fucking tired all the time. In between comeback meetings, preparations and their solo schedules like Jaehyun's hosting gig and Doyoung keeping Johnny sane since the older boy's boyfriend is away on tour with SuperM and has been super sad lately, there has simply been no time to be intimate with each other.

But fuck, no. Doyoung and Jaehyun are still very much together and still very much in love.

A fire ignites within Doyoung's gut, the need to prove everyone wrong, and the next thing he knows, he's got three of his fingers up his ass, imagining - _wanting_ \- it to be Jaehyun's slender ones instead, and a butt plug ready beside his pillow to keep him just that.Ready.

—

**To: My Jaehyunnie**

[23:30] where are you?

**From: My Jaehyunnie**

[23:31] vocal practice room 201

[23:31] why?

**To: My Jaehyunnie**

[23:32] are you alone?

**From: My Jaehyunnie**

[23:32] yes. the vocal coach went home just now. i'm about to call it a day soon.

[23:32] can i sleep beside you tonight?

[23:32] i miss you 😚

**To: My Jaehyunnie**

[23:33] stay where you are

[23:34] i'm coming

**From: My Jaehyunnie**

[23:34] okay??

—

There are only a couple of things in life that Doyoung is sure of.

One, he has a pretty fucking awesome voice. Two, he wants to spend the rest of his life with Jaehyun (society and career be damned). And three, he's one competitive motherfucker.

Dressed in nothing but a black oversized shirt that shows off his collarbones, loose track pants and his signature jean jacket, Doyoung waits for the elevator's ding to signal that he has reached the floor where the practice rooms for vocal coaching sessions are located.

Making his way in front of the door where the sign _201_ hangs, he takes a deep breath and pushes the door open a little to peek inside.

When Doyoung first saw Jaehyun all those years ago, his initial thought was that the boy has to have either a bad personality, no talent, or smelly feet because there is no way in hell someone who looks like _that_ has no fault elsewhere. But then Jaehyun made it his mission to leave a mark on Doyoung's life and make a home in Doyoung's heart. And so here they are today.

He doesn't make his presence known, takes his time to look at Jaehyun and bask in the knowledge that this boy is his and that he isn't going anywhere anytime soon. Doyoung knows if he can see himself at that moment, he would be seeing a dopey smile plastered on his face. This thought makes him smile wider.

Pushing the door open further, the creak finally announces his arrival and Jaehyun looks up from where he was pouring his attention over lyric sheets by the grand piano. The fond look in his boyfriend's eyes makes Doyoung blush a pretty pink shade. They've been together for three years now and Jaehyun still makes everything feel like the first time.

"Hey." Jaehyun moves to stand up from the piano bench but Doyoung is quicker.

Remembering why he is here and why it couldn't wait, Doyoung pushes Jaehyun back down and gingerly straddles the younger's thighs. On instinct, Jaehyun grips his waist to steady him but there is still confusion written all over his face. Eyelids half closed, Doyoung licks his lips and buries his head on Jaehyun's neck. He feels the soft fuzz (Jaehyun is hella hairy, it's cute) tickle the tip of his nose. That combined with the familiar smell of his boyfriend, makes Doyoung sigh in contentment and relief, "I missed you so much."

Chuckling, Jaehyun pulls back a bit, just enough to kiss the top of Doyoung's head, "I missed you too, baby. This is a nice surprise."

They stay like that for what feels like an eternity but couldn't have been more than five minutes; Doyoung peppering light kisses onto Jaehyun's neck and jawline while Jaehyun's nimble fingers find themselves caressing Doyoung's back underneath his shirt, tracing the spine. The sensation makes Doyoung shudder. God, he has been so touch-deprived lately.

And then Doyoung feels it, in between them. Something stiff digging into his thigh.

Removing his lips from where it's currently attached to Jaehyun's right earlobe, Doyoung whispers, "Someone is excited to see me."

"Doyoung…" Jaehyun warns because they are in public and anyone can walk in on them in such an intimate position. But what Jaehyun doesn't know is that Doyoung locked the door on his way in and has somehow managed to cover the small window by the doorway with the jacket he was wearing earlier.

Doyoung drops both his legs so they are touching the ground, giving him momentum for what he does next.

" _F_ _uck,_ " Jaehyun groans when Doyoung grinds down on his already semi-hard dick. Doyoung is not far off, and the breaths Jaehyun takes is not helping his case too. The pace Doyoung sets is fast, he wants to make Jaehyun want him enough that it'll get him to fuck Doyoung right there, in the vocal training rooms, preferably on top of the grand piano.

"What are you doing?" Jaehyun says but his arms are moving to snake around Doyoung's waist and back, grinding up to meet Doyoung's every movement.

Still not answering his boyfriend's question, Doyoung stops his ministrations and leans back, patting blindly behind him to make sure the lid of the piano is closed before leaving Jaehyun's embrace completely.

The time it takes for the cloud of lust in Jaehyun's head to clear a bit and understand what's happening - what's about to happen - Doyoung has already taken off his pants and shirt and is sitting daintily on top of the piano. His legs spread wide, hanging down the front, giving Jaehyun a good view of the plug he placed up his ass before coming here. Jaehyun's eyes are wide; half in awe, half in apprehension because they are still in public space after all.

Doyoung can see it, can almost hear Jaehyun overthink the situation. He whines out loud, "Well? What are you waiting for? I already came prepared."

"Hyungie, what- What is going on?"

Rolling his eyes, Doyoung grunts, "My ass isn't going to fuck itself now, is it?"

The expression on Jaehyun's face is now a hundred percent in awe, "Can I eat you out?" The question earns a whimper from Doyoung, nodding enthusiastically, his words betraying him. Jaehyun drags the chair closer to Doyoung, hands reaching out to spread Doyoung's legs wider.

Jaehyun grabs onto the plug, twisting it a little bit to tease Doyoung which earns the boy a light smack on the shoulder from him, "Quit teasing. I've already had to endure a 20-minute car ride from the dorms to here with that ins- Ah, fuck, _Jaehyun_."

His boyfriend is evil, absolutely evil. Not only does Jaehyun take out the plug in one go while Doyoung is still talking, he also dives straight down and starts licking a stripe from Doyoung's pink hole to his balls. It's so filthy, the sounds it emits from the both of them, and Doyoung prays to the deities for him to survive the night.

As if a man starved, Jaehyun's tongue immediately goes straight to darting inside Doyoung, and when it meets no resistance, Jaehyun starts fucking his tongue in and out of him relentlessly. The grip Doyoung has on the piano beneath him is hard and fuck, they should have done this sooner.

It's not just about them doing it somewhere that isn't in the comforts of their dorm or hotel rooms, it's also due to the thrill of the possibility of getting caught. Since when did Doyoung develop a penchant for exhibitionism?

When Doyoung feels the coil tightening in his gut, bringing him closer to the brink of ecstasy, he grabs a handful of Jaehyun's hair and tugs on it, signaling for him to stop. Looking up, it takes every ounce of Doyoung's self-control not to come from the sight that greets him: Jaehyun, his cheeks flushed, slick dripping down his chin and a glazed-over look in his eyes.

Not even caring that it's unhygienic, Doyoung cups Jaehyun's face and pulls him up so their lips finally, _finally_ meet in a kiss. Tilting his head, Jaehyun goes straight for the kill and coaxes his mouth open. It shouldn't arouse Doyoung, the fact that he can taste himself on Jaehyun's tongue, but it does and he'd gladly go to hell for it.

His hand finds its way to the front of Jaehyun's joggers, palming his hard on. In between kisses, he orders Jaehyun to remove his clothes. "There's too much cloth, not enough skin," he tells the boy.

Ever the obedient puppy, Jaehyun takes his shirt off in one quick motion and then he's leaning forward and catches Doyoung's bruised lips. They make a collaborative effort to rid Jaehyun of his pants without breaking the kiss and Doyoung thinks they should be given an award for this.

Then he feels it, thick fingers prodding his entrance and he grasps on Jaehyun's biceps to steady his continuously tilting world. The plug has successfully kept enough lube inside his hole so the slide is easy, no pain and too much pleasure.

"Jae, fuck. Jaehyun, please," he begs when Jaehyun has three fingers pumping in and out of him. Doyoung opens his eyes and sees Jaehyun who's already watching him with a wicked gleam in his eye, completely enjoying the fact that it's him and only him who has the power to reduce Kim Doyoung into a writhing and moaning mess.

"What do you want, baby? Tell me," Jaehyun's baritone permeates the room.

If Jaehyun wants him to beg, so be it.

" _Fuck me. Please._ "

For a split-second, Jaehyun's expression softens, the one he uses when he is about to make love to him. But Doyoung doesn't want soft, vanilla sex right now.

Doyoung wants Jaehyun to ruin him into the next decade.

Locking his legs around Jaehyun's torso, he pulls him closer. Doyoung spits on his hand then snakes a hand down between them, circling his wet palm around Jaehyun's throbbing cock. He hears the hiss but he doesn't stop, he pumps Jaehyun and doesn't break eye contact as he says, _"_ Fuck me. Fuck me like you mean it, Jaehyunnie."

The soft expression all but disappears and in its place is an animalistic one. Another spike of pleasure shoots down Doyoung's spine in anticipation.

Jaehyun climbs on top of the chair, kneeling, before surging forward to claim Doyoung's mouth in another languid kiss, the head of his cock brushing against his entrance. Another deep groan and Jaehyun pushes all the way in.

Once buried to the hilt, Jaehyun checks up on Doyoung whose upper body is sprawled out across the surface of the grand piano, breaths coming out deep and uneven. "Can I-?"

Doyoung hisses, " _Move._ "

Among the many things Jaehyun has to offer and shared with him in their years as a couple, his favorite would probably be the fact that Jung Jaehyun is an overachiever.

Since Doyoung told him earlier to fuck him like he means it, Jaehyun does exactly that.

Nothing else matters but the sound of skin slapping against skin, the moans that escape out of Doyoung's mouth, the grunts from Jaehyun everytime he pushes in Doyoung's tight heat. And the feeling. The feeling of finally being full.

Once Jaehyun has developed a rhythm for his thrusts, he wraps a sweaty hand, still slick with excess lube, around the base of Doyoung's previously-ignored dick. He matches his pumps to his thrusts and Doyoung feels the heat once again tighten and coil in his gut.

"Look at me when I fuck you, _hyung_." The way Jaehyun spits out the honorific is so dirty and derogatory. Doyoung loves it. He clenches on Jaehyun tighter.

The younger hooks Doyoung's right leg on his shoulder, and shifts a little bit to the left. He feels the head of Jaehyun's cock brush against his prostate and Doyoung is suddenly frantic, wanting to feel it again, "There, there! Right there."

"You feel so good and warm around me, fuck. I want you to feel good, too, hyung. Come. I know you can come for me."

Doyoung wants to be difficult and tell Jaehyun that he can't tell him what to do, just for the sake of it, but then Jaehyun fucks in hard, deep, and his bundle of nerves is hit spot on.

He sees stars as he reaches his high, clamping down on Jaehyun which, in turn, makes Jaehyun come hard inside him. He feels wet, full, and so dirty. He feels so in love.

Feeling Jaehyun pulling away, Doyoung tightens his legs around the boy and with what little energy he has left, he orders, "Not yet. Help me up then take a seat on the piano bench. But don't pull out."

Doyoung must have blacked out after saying that because when he comes around, Jaehyun has done exactly as told, his now-flaccid cock still buried inside Doyoung. They're now back to their position when their evening started. Doyoung raises his head from where it's slumped against Jaehyun's shoulder to look at Jaehyun in the eye, "I love you."

Dimples out, Jaehyun replies, "I love you more."

They lean in at the same time, kisses slower than earlier, like they're taking the time to get reacquainted with the taste of each other's lips and tongues. Jaehyun bites on Doyoung's lower lip and licks against the seam, before moving on to his neck. They make out for a while, time and the outside world irrelevant. But then Doyoung feels Jaehyun's cock twitch in interest inside him, his own getting hard again, and Doyoung moves a bit.

Gasping out, Jaehyun kisses him harder, grinding up, cupping both his ass cheeks and squeezing them to a point where Doyoung knows they will bruise.

Before long, they are both hard again and Jaehyun is thrusting in him shallowly, as much as their position allows him to. Their close proximity has Doyoung's dick sandwiched between them, every small movement causes it to brush against Jaehyun's lean abdomen.

For the second time that evening, Doyoung's tight walls are painted white as Jaehyun comes inside, Doyoung following soon afterwards.

Out of breath and nearing overstimulation, Jaehyun carefully lifts Doyoung up so he can get his cock out, a trickle of cum leaking out of him. When Doyoung sees Jaehyun reach for his discarded shirt, he intercepts immediately. "Don't use my shirt, idiot. I brought cleaning wipes. It's there in my bag."

It's silent for a bit.

And then they're laughing.

"You really planned for this, didn't you?" Jaehyun remarks much later when they're both dressed, less sweaty and there are no more traces of suspicious body fluids on both the grand piano and the chair thanks to the _Lysol_ _Disinfecting Wipes._ ("Wipe that stupid smirk off your face, Jung Jaehyun! I bought these for my room." "Sure, hyung.")

Doyoung snorts from his spot on the floor by the corner of the room, "I wouldn't have endured a butt plug in me on my way here if I didn't."

Jaehyun looks around to check if they have left anything behind before joining Doyoung. They sit there, side by side, leaning against the wall. Jaehyun's hand finds Doyoung's and interlaces them together.

Playing with Doyoung's fingers, Jaehyun asks, "What brought this on, though? Not that I'm complaining."

He hasn't been expecting to be asked that so Doyoung keeps his mouth shut. This concerns Jaehyun further. "Is everything okay?"

Why are there tears in his eyes? "Yes."

"Baby, you know you can tell me anything," the gentleness in Jaehyun's voice is unmistakable.

Doyoung truly loves him with all of his being.

"They think we are over the honeymoon phase."

The thumb caressing his hand halts, but Jaehyun isn't angry. He's merely confused. "Why would they think that?"

"I don't know." And then, "Some even assumed we have already broken up."

Jaehyun's mouth forms an 'o' which Doyoung cannot help but kiss. Before it can go any further, Jaehyun pulls away. He lifts their intertwined hands to his lips and kisses each of Doyoung's knuckle.

"Hyung, I need you to listen," Jaehyun brings Doyoung's hand to his heart, palms flat against his chest, "I need you to feel. You feel that?" Doyoung nods, noticing the erratic beating, faster than what is probably considered normal. Jaehyun smiles.

"You caused that. You always do that to me. Even when I don't have you beside me. Especially then."

It's all too cringey and cheesy but Doyoung doesn't care because he is so in love with Jaehyun and it's just wonderful because he knows Jaehyun feels the same way.

"I don't care what they say, hyung. We might not be together around the clock but that's alright. Because I am confident in the knowledge that you are _it_ for me. And I hope I am too, for you."

Doyoung's breath hitches. How did he get so lucky?

Knowing all this, the lurching feeling in Doyoung's stomach settles down. He doesn't use words to answer Jaehyun, he merely grabs Jaehyun's free hand and puts it against his chest, where his own erratically beating heart is threatening to consume him. The action makes Jaehyun's eyes crinkle in delight, the dimples and whiskers by his cheeks appearing. A lethal combination.

The boy kisses his nose before standing, hoisting Doyoung up as well. They make one last sweep around the room and once they deem it presentable for the next user, they make their way to the door, hands not once disconnecting.

Before Jaehyun can flip the light switch off, Doyoung rummages through his bag and brings out a bottle of Glade. The other's eyebrows shoot up in question. Doyoung just blanches in answer.

"What? I told you I came here with a purpose."

"You came, alright."

Doyoung blushes again (what is he, fifteen?). "Shut up."

Making kissy faces, Jaehyun declares, "You love me."

It warms Doyoung to the core. "You love me more."

"That I do."

**Author's Note:**

> it's "my jaehyunnie" now, not "our jaehyunnie" hhhh
> 
> the title is 'serotonin for the soul' because they are each other's happiness *finger guns*
> 
> kudos are vv much appreciated and idc if you read this 2 or 5 or 15 years after it's posted, i would still love to hear what you thought of it so comment, maybe?  
> ㅎㅅㅎ
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/donsjae)  
> [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/donsjae)


End file.
